tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Situation on Cybertron
Log Title: The Situation on Cybertron Characters: Crosscut, Spike Location: Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Date: April 10, 2016 Summary: Crosscut and Spike discuss The Situation on Cybertron. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Crosscut - Sunday, April 10, 2016, 8:45 PM Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Spike walks into the Command Center - around 5:30 in the morning, the morning after they finally got back from Cybertron. Crosscut is in the command center. He's simultaneously looking over intelligence accounts from Helex and Silent Grill as well as security reports from Trion Square. As usual his face is unreadable, but his somewhat hunched position gives Spike, who knows him quite well by now, an indication that Crosscut might be succumbing slightly to stress. Nonetheless, the moment Spike walks unto the Command Center, Crosscut looks up and puts on a welcoming air, greeting his fellow ambassador with a "Spike! I'm so glad you and your family are OK." He sounds like if he was a smaller Autobot (if that was even possible) and slightly less formal he'd come and give Spike a hug. Spike grins tiredly and walks in. "Yeah, dad sort of went into 'rockstar' mode - it was actually a pretty moving tribute." He pulls up a seat next to Crosscut and looks over at his trusted mentor. "Anything... interesting happen while we were gone?" Crosscut glances at his collection of reports. "Well, things are quiet in Silent Grill - Elita One is planning a mission there soon to gather more intelligence on what's happening below. As for the rest of Cybertron - we're getting a lot of sympathetic reports from the other city-states of Cybertron following the terrorist attack on Trion Square. We might be able to parlay that into better relations with some of them," he says pragmatically. Spike nods. He looks at Crosscut and nods. "Awesome! Great to hear!" He looks up at Crosscut and gulps, "Uh... quick question - did you get my message earlier, about ... you know - 'hiring' additional EDC people?" He sighs, "Look, PLEASE don't tell Marissa - and I know I'm a total hypocrite for saying this, but I think the more we put ourselves in a position where we NEED money, I think it's going to put you guys in a position that you won't want to be in." Crosscut nods to Spike. "I got your message, and I've been thinking it over. You're right in that whatever aid we accept will need to be balanced by a need not to get too intertwined financially in Earth affairs. I did have one thought, although I've yet to propose it to Optimus Prime. Autobot City is a power station, and lately we've generated more than we need for day-to-day operations. It may be possible to connect to the United States' electrical grid and sell off some of our excess - helping the surrounding area without exposing them directly to any of our technology." Spike nods and thinks. "Actually...that sounds...awesome." He grins, "I can't think of a bad outcome. I mean...it's power, but it's not exactly 'advanced' power that humans could exploit." He smirks, "That's why you're in the position that you are right now, Crosscut." Spike studies Crosscut's facial plate. He frowns in concern, "By the way, you feeling OK?" "I'm fine," Crosscut replies, and he doesn't lie, right? "I'm saddened at the loss of life in Iacon, and it upsets me that the Seacons have progressed to terrorist attacks - a trajectory that, if not stopped, will lead to yet more loss of innocent life. It's good that they seem to be no longer associated with the Quintessons, however - one small team will be easier to handle than another full invasion. Still, it's another complication at a bad time." Spike nods. He looks at Crosscut and sighs, "It was a horrible sight, and I agree, even though there never is a 'good' time for this - it comes at a discouraging time." He blinks, looking up at his trusted mentor. "This may not be a good time to ask this, but... I couldn't help but check your record. And I've noticed...dude, you haven't taken a vacation since like...we met." Crosscut hms. "This isn't a war that lends itself well to R&R. I mean, the soldiers need it to keep from cracking completely, but in my business - travelling to strange worlds, hobnobbing with the elite - it's hard to justify the need for a break to those who are actually in the trenches, getting shot. If I get a vacation, it'll probably be because I'm undercover spying on a location before I move in as part of an official diplomatic team." Spike nods and gives a sideways smirk. He mutters "Of course..." He looks up, "Still, you look a bit harried. Is there anything I can do help now that I'm back?" Crosscut asks, "Can you take the lead on the EDC situation here on Earth so I can concentrate my efforts on Cybertron? I might have to travel to Iacon to see what I can do there, and to see if I can maneuver the contacts I'm getting from neutral polities into more lasting arrangements and mutual protection treaties. It's a sad time, but a fruitful one if I can spin these ephemeral feelings of goodwill into something permanent." Spike nodnods. "Yeah! Sure! Absolutely!" Lovely... Spike looks up and asks sheepishly "Can I like... 'call you' if I have an issue?" Crosscut's optic ridges knit together. "Of course, Spike! I'll be off-planet - not in another galaxy. I trust you to handle things here on Earth, but if you have any issues, of course feel free to contact me. If I can't get back to you immediately, I'll at least try to let you know, and follow up the moment I can." His monitor screens start to power down or switch to a stand-by rotating-Autobot-sign screensaver. Spike grins and gives a reassuring 'pat' on Crosscut's back. "Cool, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Take care - " "I suppose I should get to Cybertron, Spike. Take care, and give my regards to your family." Crosscut prepares to make his way down to the Space Bridge.